Meloetta's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta performs an act of fornication upon herself!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Sexy Suspender Striptease**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Meloetta needs more popular google hits. At this rate, I'm sure "Meloetta's Stomach Growling" will be a good hit on Google. Heh Heh Heh Heh.

* * *

Abomasnow was in the household of the generation 5 legendaries, where he was speaking to Keldeo and Genesect. Abomasnow was reporting to them on the whereabouts of Meloetta, who recently disappeared.

"What's with Meloetta?" Keldeo asked as he gave a cup of coffee to Abomasnow, sipping his tea.

Sipping down the coffee, Abomasnow sighed as he placed the cup down. "Aye, she's actin' all cray, ya. Every time I try to have a private discussion with her, she runs off, claimin' she be hungry."

"Well, she is a big eater..." Genesect added as he rolled his right mechanical arm.

Abomasnow looked back up. "A big eater for trouble, I tells ye. I'm fine with her makin' her own decisions, but I'm looking out for her every ounce of the way." He leaned forward, hoping to get more of an answer from Keldeo and Genesect. "In fact, I saw her heading to a haunted house by that active volcano..."

Genesect stopped moving entirely as he whimpered. "Did you say... active volcano...?"

Abomasnow nodded as he folded his arms. "Aye, that be true. I would go there, but I'm exposed to the flames." He breathed out some of his icy breath as he looked back up at Keldeo and Genesect. "See my point?"

Keldeo nodded as he shook his head. "You do raise a good point." He turned to Genesect, rubbing the back of is neck. "Hey Gene, are you okay?"

Genesect fainted as he couldn't bear to hear anymore about such a volcano. "Urf... I don't feel well..."

Abomasnow and Keldeo glanced at each other, shrugging as they looked back down at Genesect, who fainted.

* * *

Meloetta and Linoone were walking around the active volcano, wondering what to do. Meloetta's stomach growling surely was an indication, as Meloetta sensed there was delicious icing nearby. Linoone only shrugged as he followed, convinced by Meloetta to help her in the plight for sweets.

"So, why are we doing this here?" Linoone asked as he picked up a couple of rare candies, saving them for later.

Meloetta turned around as she pushed several small boulders to the side. "Because we have nothing better to do in our time." She then looked up at the bright red sky, feeling the heat of the volcano as she wiped her head. "Besides, it's not like there would be guys probably drawing scenes based on this fanfic."

Linoone took a glance at the computer screen, then back up at Meloetta, blinking several times.

"Good thing this won't get on TV Tropes," Linoone whispered as he picked up another Max Repel, "Otherwise they would have a heart attack right now."

As they climbed higher, things got hotter, and seemed to slow down due to the unbearable heat. Linoone and Meloetta took a quick break just below the open crater, resting on a hardened magma stone.

"Man, is it exhausting coming up here," Meloetta admitted as she raised her elegant feet in the air. "Time to let these bad boys rest for a bit..."

Linnone rubbed his nose as he turned to Meloetta. "Meloetta, is that funky odor your feet, or is it just the volcano?"

Meloetta glanced oddly at Linoone. "We've been walking up here for the past two hours. Of course my feet are gonna stink."

Linoone touched his fingertips together as he chuckled sheepishly. "Actually, they're not that bad. I kind of like it."

Meloetta was silent as she blushed, her hands down on her lap as Linoone ate one of the rare candies he picked up, stashing them in a blue backpack he picked up along the way.

Peering into the volcano, Meloetta and Linoone looked eat each other as Meloetta slowly walked into the crater. Meloetta then tripped over a tiny pebble, tumbling downward into the hot, molten red magma. Linoone screamed in horror as he watched Meloetta sink into the lava. Linoone ran around in circles, screaming as he also accidentally tripped and fell into the lava, screaming as his vision turned dark, being engulfed by the magma.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta groaned weakly as she felt quite odd. She glanced to her right, to see a seriously injured Linoone nearby her. Running to the knocked out Linoone, Meloetta slapped him several times in the face, somehow waking him up. Linoone yelped in pain as he was woken up, pushing Meloetta away as he shook his head, snapping at Meloetta.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Linoone exclaimed as he rubbed his belly, getting the dust off of him as he shook frantically to puff up his fur, placing his hands on his hips, "I appreciate you waking me up, but we're somewhere that we shouldn't be."

Meloetta rubbed her right arm as she lowered her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Linoone... that was the only way for me to get you up..." She sniffled as she gulped.

Linoone sighed as he looked around, everything being pitch black. "Well, it doesn't help that I have no clue where we are. Probably inside the volcano, no doubt."

Two spotlights brightly aimed at Linoone and Meloetta, causing the two Pokemon to hold onto each other as they gasped in unison. A Swoobat popped out from the back of the spotlight on the left, flapping her wings as she got a good look of Linoone and Meloetta.

"Ah, there ye two be!" The Swoobat spoke as she flapped her blackish wings, licking her lips together, "Perfect! Da captain will be pleased with you two specimen. Heh heh heh."

Meloetta broke apart from Linoone, getting insulted by the Swoobat. "What do you mean specimen? You mean we're too good to be simply prisoners?" She shouted back angrily as she gave the Swoobat a middle finger while placing her right hand on her hip.

Linoone grabbed Meloetta, pulling her back to try and calm her down. "Careful, Mel. You remember when Mr. Winky did that, right?"

Meloetta paused briefly, then she began sniffling as tears came down, her lips trembling. "Mr... Winky..." She started crying loudly as she collasped into Linoone's arms, looking up at him with tears flowing down her eyes, "Oh, why did you have to remind me of Mr. Winky? That poor Joltik never saw the light of day once we went into Chargestone Cave!"

Linoone shook his head as he patted Meloetta, cooing her to calm her down. "There there, Mel. It'll be fine..."

The Swoobat rolled her eyes in disgust as he shook her head. "Oh brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Meloetta and Linoone somehow survived their little episode with the Swoobats, being in a remote, snowy mountain. The two Pokemon were freezing their butts off, obviously since neither had clothes on them, but Meloetta was enjoying it for one obvious reason.

"Meloetta, just because it's ice doesn't mean it's actually icing!" Linoone shouted over the harsh wind, the snow dropping hard.

Meloetta ignored Linoone as she scarfed the snow into her mouth, munching it down and letting out a satisfied sigh. She turned her head around, facing Linoone. "But Linoone! The snow is like icing! It's cold, and smooth!"

Linoone slapped his forehead as he shook his head. "No, you idiot! That doesn't work as you want! You'll make yourself sick!"

Meloetta scoffed Linoone as she waved her right paddle shaped hand at Linoone. "Pfft! You're just jealous!" Meloetta scooped more snow into her mouth, swallowing as she burped loudly. Suddenly, Meloetta's eyes widened as she was then frozen solid.

Linoone shook his head as he grabbed the frozen Meloetta. "Oh, I knew this was going to happen," He muttered to himself as he sighed, heading westward.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta and Linoone were on the calm beach to the west, enjoying the nice, sunny rays. Meloetta was freed from her frozen prison, stretching her arms as she let out a loud yawn.

"Man, that ice sure was chilling to the bone," Meloetta stated as she bent down, letting out a loud, tuba like fart. "My stomach wasn't kind to me."

Linoone rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Well of course your stomach wasn't kind to you. You ate snow earlier!"

Meloetta tilted her head to the right innocently. "But it was smooth! And cold!"

Suddenly, Meloetta turned her head to the right, spotting open cartons of vanilla icing. She gasped as she raised her right leg, holding her paddle shaped hands together as she squealed with joy. She dashed to them, landing on top and causing the vanilla icing to fall all over her. Linoone simply shook his head as he stood on his two hind legs, folding his front forelimbs as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Meloetta. You'll do anything for icing." Linoone commented as he kept shaking his head. "You crazy girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta was frozen in a block of ice after eating the vanilla icing. Linoone was trying to figure out how to help out Meloetta. A female Chandelure approached the two Pokemon, wondering what was going on.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Chandelure asked as she observed the state of the frozen Meloetta. "Freezing in a tropical setting seems really out of place."

Linoone sighed as he folded his furry arms together. "Well, my partner here has a thing for icing, and she ate too much too quickly. And now, I don't know how to get her free!"

Chandelure giggled as she approached Linoone closer. "Oh, it's easy! I'll be glad to help! After all, one Flamethrower is all it takes to melt a block of ice!"

Linoone gasped as he placed his front right limb on his hip. "Really? You'll be glad to help us out?"

Chandelure laughed as she bopped up and down. "Of course! Even a mere ember from me can to the job!"

Meanwhile inside Meloetta's mind, Meloetta stripped off her black dress, dancing around a bunch of perverted dark types naked. Meloetta teased the perverted dark types by bending over and moving her butt cheeks, letting out several loud tuba like farts as she let out loud trombone like burps at the same time. Meloetta had forgotten that she was frozen.


End file.
